fatal_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3 Victims
These are the victims in the second season of the Fatal Crimes series. The victims were either murdered or attempted to be killed. It is also explained who, how and why behind the attacks. Season Three S03E01 – "The Wainwright Manor" * Annabelle Wainwright – Bludgeoned to death with a brick in the cellar by her butler Joseph Carlton when Annabelle decided to disinherit him from her will. The death was then staged as if her nephew had given her an overdose of her medicine by Annabelle's personal nurse, Eleanor Townsend, and cook Alice Rowling. S03E02 – "Death's Sting" * David Hicks – Killed by anaphylactic shock when he was injected with bee venom by honey company representative Regis Langston when David was planning to expose Regis as the company mole. S03E03 – "Sinful Secrets" * Max Heisler (historical) – Stabbed in the stomach by private detective Eric Alexander in a drunken state, when Eric thought he was being attacked by Max, while Max was only trying to help Eric. * Eric Alexander – Shot in the back by his investigating associate Charles Whitaker when Charles discovered that Eric killed Max and framed an innocent man. S03E04 – "A Parisian Encounter" * [[Filipe Benoit|'Filipe Benoit']] – Poisoned by rich socialite Susan Pascale when Filipe was planning to expose Susan's husband as a conspirator in a banking scandal. S03E05 – "The Witty Witness" * Leonard Chandler – Shot dead with a shotgun by his older stepson Frank Chandler when Leonard swindled his mother in handing the family business to himself. S03E06 – "A Rich Man's World" * Carlyle Richmond – Neck snapped during a struggle with his sister-in-law, Regina Livingston, during an argument regarding his plan to divorce her sister. Regina then through Carlyle's body from the balcony to stage it as an accident. S03E07 – "Ladies Love Bad Boys" * Gary Holden – Bludgeoned to death with a tire iron by his best friend Carl Northside after finding out that Gary was sleeping with his sister. S03E08 – "In Uncharted Waters" * Justin Blake – Bludgeoned with an ashtray by his stepfather-in-law, Paul O'Mallory, and pushed his body in the pool to stage it as a diving accident. Justin discovered that Paul had been embezzling from his and his wife's sponsorship. S03E09 – "Good Stories Never Die" * [[Lori Vanderbilt|'Lori Vanderbilt']] – Stabbed to death with an army's knife by the war veteran's nurse, Adam White. Lori discovered that Adam had been swindling money from his employer. * Charles McGrath (attempted) – Planned to be killed with a poison-filled syringe by Adam White as a plot to reveal Adam as the murderer. S03E10 – "Fraternity Dilemma" * Cate Branagh – Bludgeoned to death in a struggle with her future daughter-in-law, Cindy Marlow, when Cate found out that Cindy had been poisoning her future father-in-law in an attempt to inherit a fortune. * Christian Andrews (attempted) – Slowly being poisoned with arsenic by Cindy Marlow in order for his son, Cindy's fiancee, to inherit his fortune. S03E11 – "Murder Takes New Heights" * Tom Phelps – Impaled with a pickaxe while hallucinating after his adrenaline shot has been tampered with hallucinogens by mountain analyst Alex Havelock. Tom was Alex's love rival for Leigh Quinlan. S03E12 – "The Last Laugh" * Quentin Reynolds – Shot dead by his friend Reuben Goodall after the blank bullets has been replaced with real bullets by his brother, Henry Reynolds. Henry killed his brother as revenge for the torment he received during their childhood. S03E13 – "Family Betrayal" * Jason Larsen – Shot in the chest by professional hitman Joe Morelli, who was hired by Jason's wife, Sarah Larsen. * Giancarlo Mancini (attempted) – Attempted to be killed by Joe Morelli as a decoy set by himself and Sarah Larsen so that Edwin would not investigate her husband's murder. S03E14 – "Open Wounds" * Katherine Vance (historical) – Stabbed in the back by her future brother-in-law, David Faulkner, when she wanted out of his scheme in swindling money from his brother as she fell truly fell in love with him. * Emily Warren – Thrown out of the window by David Faulkner when she planned to reveal David as Katherine's murderer. S03E15 – "Killer Beauty" * Brian Novak – Stabbed in the chest with a letter opener by his lover's son, Edward Fraser, out of jealousy when Brian is receiving more attention from his mother than he did from her. S03E16 – "Home Is Where The Body Is" * Natasha Leahy (historical) – Strangled to death by her fellow real estate agent Christine Delgado when Natasha planned to establish a new real estate agency with Christine's husband and clients. S03E17 – "Destined To Die" * Stacey Starr – Bludgeoned to death with her own electric guitar by her rival's father, Gilbert Haynes, in an outburst of rage after Stacey refused to stand down from her career to allow his daughter to receive the fame. S03E18 – "At St. Paul's Hospital" * Dr. Daniel Milligan – Died of a heart attack due to his digitalis medication being tampered with stronger digitalis by his best friend and paramedic Derek Cambridge. Daniel discovered that Derek was having an affair behind his sister's back. S03E19 – "Reality Check" * Denise Holmes – Crushed by a falling prop shelf after her co-star Jonathan McGregor pushed it in an attempt to kill director Roland Moore. * Roland Moore (attempted) – The intended victim of Jonathan McGregor after Roland planned to replace Jonathan with another actor. Instead of Roland being crushed by the falling prop shelf, Denise was killed by the shelf as a mistake. S03E20 – "Identity Crisis" * Dr. Sybil Anderson – Stabbed to death with a scalpel by serial killer Grant Lowell after he was operated to appear as Edwin Goodman's replica. Category:Lists Category:Season 3 Category:Murder Victims